chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Last One for Mom
Summary Detective Holloway continues to entrust Lt. Severide to watch over her young son at the firehouse while she testifies in court as part of an undercover operation. When the situation takes an unexpected turn, Severide is left to deal with the aftermath. The firehouse responds to a blaze at an art gallery that has a victim trapped inside and prompts Cruz to make a rash decision amid the chaos. Casey receives a suspicious package in the mail that casts suspicion on him from the Board of Ethics. Meanwhile, Brett discovers Otis isn't taking care of his own important issues and confronts him, but finds he is stubborn and more interested in rallying the troops to organize a trip to Las Vegas for the annual firefighting conference. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Paramedic Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Jenny Mollen as Detective Bianca Holloway * Lauren Stamile as Susan Weller * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Maxwell Jenkins as J.J. Holloway * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead Co-Stars * Michael Weber as Al Nelson * Jaclyn Hennell as Mary Holloway * Erica Bittner as Olivia * Rainbow Dickerson as Liz Brexel * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Timothy W. Hull as Lucas * Joseph Fleetfoot Sada as Armand * Grier Burke as Kate * Violet Hicks as Sally * Sophia Hubert as Sally (Prosthetic Double) Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Oscar Rene Lozoya II as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes